


waiting

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e03 Patience, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: His name registers second, and he blinks as he listens to it echo, an endless call in the dark.





	waiting

The cold registers first, and he shivers away from it.

His name registers second, and he blinks as he listens to it echo, an endless call in the dark.

_Castiel_.

He shouldn't be here.

Or perhaps he should be. He died and this is the place they go, after death. The voidless empty space that reminds him of the spaces between the stars where he would fly, in the eons before man walked.

When he waited, and didn't know _what_ he waited for.

_Dean._

For the space of a breath he shudders, and memories slide through him, of a man and his brother, of laughing green eyes and a promise that lay unspoken in them, of fights and battles and trust and diners, of a hand extended and a family offered and _love_ so much love that sometimes he didn't always understand it, and terror shivers through him.

Dean.

That--Dean is why he is awake. He isn't what calls to him--something nudges cold and curious in that voice that feels distantly familiar to Castiel. But Dean is _why_ he can hear his name echoing in the big empty, why it feels like he is being _called_ . He doesn't know _how_ only knows it, a truth that seeps into his bones.

Dean, who has never lost someone he loved without a fight, who has loved him in the quiet unspoken way they have perfected over the years, who will flounder without the angel.

Castiel closes his eyes and the echoes of his name slow and die and he is left in empty silence and a deep black. He spreads his wings, a black that bleeds into the unrelenting darkness, and crosses his legs as he sits, and he waits.

Once upon a life time ago, he pulled Dean from the pit of hell, and restored him to life.

If there is one unshakeable truth in his universe, it is that Dean will use every power under Heaven and in Hell to do the same for him.

He sits in the black and he waits.


End file.
